


Nightmare

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [97]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: After everything that happened Jon has loads and loads of nightmares. Luckily Sansa knows exactly how to wake him up.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Nightmare

Sansa wasn’t even surprised anymore when she woke up because her husband was tossing and turning in their bed. His forehead was covered in sweat and behind his eyelids his eyes were moving rapidly.

Jon had once told her that every time he had a nightmare he was well aware it was a nightmare and yet he could never force himself to wake up.

But she could.

Tenderly she placed a hand on his forehead and her soft lips started to press kisses to his face. She left a dozen kisses on his sweating forehead. She left half a dozen kisses on each of his glowing cheeks. She left one kiss on the tip of his nose and then she found his lips and left a longer kiss there.

“Jon…” She gently touched his arm.

One time she had tried to wake him more violently, willing to pull him out of his bad dream as soon as possible. If she hadn’t jumped aside just in time she would have had to explain the staff of Winterfell how she had gained her bruises.

Since then she had determined that waking him up safely, for both of them, was a far better method than waking him up quickly.

She entangled her legs with his and with the tips of her toes she caressed the naked skin of his calf. She moved her hand over his stomach and chest and draw lazy circles around his nipples.

He could wake up any time now.

Once more she used her lips to leave a trail of kisses, this time on the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Wake up, Jon.” She whispered and she let out a relieved sigh when his eyelids fluttered. A smile spread across her face when he opened his eyes. “You’re perfectly safe, Jon. The death have not conquered Winterfell and Arya, Bran and I are certainly not among them.” She kissed his lips again, but this time he kissed her back eagerly.

“What would I do without you?” He wrapped an arm around her and pressed her naked body closer to his.

She let her head rest on his chest. “You would have found a way to deal with everything that has happened to you. To us.”

That’s what she, Arya, Bran and Jon had done most of their lives, after all. They had simply learned to deal with whatever life was throwing at them and no matter how bad and terrible it had been, nothing had managed to break them. Not completely.

“But it wouldn’t be half as pleasant.” Jon kissed her red hair and she felt the rise and fall of his chest calming down. “And it certainly wouldn’t be half as beautiful.” The tips of his fingers stroke her back and a shiver of the pleasant kind rolled down her spine.

“You don’t need to have nightmares to get this treatment.” Sansa closed her eyes. “I’m happy to love you every moment of the day, Jon Snow.”


End file.
